


3 Things Harry Finds Beautiful that Normal People Don't

by Azkaabanter



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Draco's sarcastic, Drarry, Harry being a soft bean, Harry being sentimental, M/M, Making Out, and vulnerable, it's sexy blood, its okay tho, slight slight blood, things Harry loves about Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkaabanter/pseuds/Azkaabanter
Summary: Harry had always been a bit off... not because he's the Prat Who Lived, but because he finds some things beautiful that most people just don't understand. The thing is, he only finds them beautiful when they involve Draco Malfoy





	3 Things Harry Finds Beautiful that Normal People Don't

 Well, Harry Potter is different. Not just because he’s the Git Who Lived and he defeated Volde-more-butterbeer-please, but… let’s just say he has weird taste.   
He sees things in a different light, particularly when they involve Draco Malfoy.

 He finds things beautiful that others… well, they just don’t understand it. The first of which, being Draco himself.

  
 Now, if you had suggested that Harry find Draco even remotely attractive during his first year, he would have steadfast denied it. I mean, Malfoy? Attractive? No way in hell. Sure, his hair was nice… he rather liked that bleach blonde, and it perfectly suited that pale, aristocratic skin. His eyes, cold and grey as stone, reflected candlelight and sparkled like smoky Quartz. He was the perfect height; just a bit taller than the lanky Harry himself, and his pointy features looked to be chiseled from stone.

  
 Okay, fine. He was quite attractive, and Harry obviously wasn’t the only one to think so. Girls would blush as he walked past, particularly during third year when the Malfoy heir ditched the gel for letting his soft hair take a more natural shape. They would giggle and whisper, and he always had that damn Pansy Parkinson hanging off his arm…

not that Harry noticed.

  
 But when Harry talks about finding Malfoy beautiful when no one else does, he isn’t talking about looks.

* * *

  
 The first time Harry actually falls in love with Draco’s personality is when he comes back for 8th year, and apologizes to him for everything he’d done.

  
 He’d walked up to Harry in the Great Hall, and asked to speak to the Savior in private. Harry’d looked to his friends, who seemed worried, but decided to go anyway after seeing the pleading look on the other man’s face. He looked broken; his pale skin gaunt, eyes dulled, bruises on his face and neck, cuts on his hands. Yet, he still attempted to look put together.

  
 “Harry…” He’d said, looking to the stone floor of the empty classroom they’d found themselves in. “I know you have no reason to forgive me. Hell, you have no reason to listen to me right now. But, I got you here, and I better not waste the time I have.” He took a deep breath and looked to Harry, who hadn’t moved, green eyes wide behind circular glasses.

  
 And Draco told him everything. Everything. About his father, about the abuse, fear, scars. He showed Harry. Showed him the broken skin; the cuts, the gashes. Told him about the choices he had to make, and how he was so so so _sorry_ but he didn’t know how to leave. Because once you’re a Death Eater, the only way out is to be killed.

  
 And still, Harry said nothing.

  
 “God, you fucking prat!” Draco’d yelled, tears filling his eyes, and hands pulling at his hair. Harry jumped, startled. “I’m trying to apologize! I’m- I’m basically professing that I’ve been in love with you since we were _twelve_ and you have nothing to say?!? _JUST FUCKING ANSWER ME_!” He screamed, running for the door, tears streaming down his face because God, he thought he was so stupid. That it was such a horrible idea, and how else did he expect that to go?

  
 And then Harry’s hand was around his wrist, pulling the blonde to his chest, which was heaving with his own sobs. The two of them collapsed to the floor, Draco in Harry’s arms. Soon enough, he’d sat up, wiping the tears from Harry’s cheek with his thumb.

  
 “God, Potter. You’re such a sap.” He’d said with a smile, and kissed the black haired Wonder Boy.

 That’s when Harry found Draco’d personality to be just as beautiful as his looks.

* * *

 

 Another thing Harry found beautiful was blood. Not aesthetic blood, but real blood.

  
 Like, for example, blood running down Draco’s lip when he bit it too hard while the other man was pressed to the wall of the restricted section at two in the morning, invisibility cloak forgotten on the floor whilst their oil lantern cast dancing shadows over their intertwined bodies.

  
 See, that’s not how the two had kissed up until that point. Their kisses were usually shy and playful, considering that Harry was just growing into his sexuality, and Draco came from a traditional pureblood family; where would he have learned how to kiss? They were in a newer relationship; if new was considered four months. It was January, and the “Gay Couple of Hogwarts” had decided to go for a midnight (two am; whatever) stroll through the castle. They somehow ended up in the restricted section, and one thing led to another.

  
 “Fuck, Harry. Where did you learn to kiss like this?” Draco sighed against Harry’s lips, and felt them curl into a smile.

  
 “No idea. Maybe-” He started kissing down Draco’s neck as his Adam’s apple bobbed. “from Ron and Hermione feeling the need to snog whenever I’m in the room”

  
 “God, I’ve never been so thankful for Weasley.” Draco basically moaned the words; I mean how could he not, with Harry’s hot mouth biting the juncture of his neck and shoulder, robes pushed aside and velvety skin on display.   
Soon enough, lips were on lips again, hands in hair… and on arse.

  
 “Fuck!” The obscenity left Draco’s lips when Harry bit down on his lip in reaction to the Slytherin groping his ass. Harry’s eyes widened and he pulled back immediately, taking Draco’s porcelain face in his hand and seeing a small drop of blood drip down his lover’s swollen lip.

  
 His eyes grew darker and darker with every millimeter it slipped, until he licked it from Draco’s chin. Both men sat still for a moment, before Harry broke the silence.

  
 “You okay?” Draco stayed silent only a second longer, before he locked eyes with his former enemy, gaze filled with a primal lust.

  
 “Just kiss me.” Harry of course complied. The tang of blood on his tongue was surprisingly pleasant… surprisingly Draco.

 He pulled back again, after accidentally opening the small abrasion again, watching the crimson paint its way across Draco’s white chin and pink lips.

 _Breathtaking_.

  
At least until he kissed it away.

* * *

 

 The third thing he found absolutely gorgeous was a bit unconventional.

  
 The two men were alone in the dorm room; Ron and Blaise, their other two roommates were away in Hogsmeade with their girlfriends, and Harry and Draco were definitely making use of the time.

  
 Draco was sprawled across a bed; he didn’t much care who’s it was because Harry was on top of him, ravishing his lips and running his hands under the Slytherin’s white button up. His blonde locks were messier than they had been possibly ever, and his pale hands roamed Harry’s unclothed back, tracing the muscles.

  
 “A-Ah!” He gasped when Harry rubbed up against his covered erection, the fabric giving him basically none of the friction he craved. Harry laughed breathily, peppering kisses on Draco’s neck and face. Draco opened his eyes and stared his boyfriend down.

 “Get this bloody shirt off of me or I swear to Merlin-”

  
 Draco never got to finish that sentence, because Harry had already ripped the shirt over his head, buttons be damned, and latched his mouth over his hard nipple. Malfoy gasped and arched his back, burying his left hand in Harry’s mess of hair, leaving his right to grip the silky red and silver sheets.

  
 Harry swirled his tongue slowly over the puckered skin, savoring the way Malfoy writhed beneath him, panting and begging for more.

  
 “You want me to…” Harry said as he pulled away from Draco’s red marked chest, eyes flickering to the very obvious bulge in his trousers.

  
 “Do I want you to what?” Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow and sitting up on the edge of the bed, pushing Harry off of him so the Gryffindor was kneeling on the floor, his cock straining against his muggle jeans. Harry rolled his eyes.

  
 “I think you know what I mean-”  
 

“I want you to say it.” Draco said seriously, grey eyes boring into green, causing Harry to blush, but not falter.

  
 “Fine.” Draco once again raised an eyebrow as Harry let out an agitated ( _yet aroused_ ) breath and palmed himself through his jeans, letting out a little moan at the pressure, and unbuttoning the jeans and pulling them down over his hips. “Draco, I want to suck your cock.” Harry moaned again, licking his lips.

 Draco sighed while he unbuckled his belt and tugged it off, unbuttoning his slacks and pushing them down so only his grey boxer-briefs were between his cock and open air.

  
 “Do you now? I would never have known.” Harry laughed, reaching toward the blonde and grabbing his hip, teasing his thumb over the waistband of the underwear, poking it just under the elastic.

  
 “God, how I love your cock. So long and thick-” Harry squeezed Draco’s bulge through the underwear, causing his lover to let out a sharp moan. “It doesn’t taste bad either. Tastes just like you.”

  
 "I would hope so.” Draco grunted as Harry finally pulled off the offending article of clothing, causing his cock to spring out and land against his stomach, the bead of precum that had gathered at the tip splattering at the impact. Harry stared at it lustfully, appreciating the delicate curve of the organ, an the sparse trail of white blonde hairs that led from his naval to the base.

  
 "Beautiful.” Harry whispered, carefully taking the flushed tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, Draco throwing his head back and panting and Harry took it deeper and deeper.

  
 “Y-You know, people don’t usually think of- _Ah_!” Draco moaned sharply as Harry lightly scraped his teeth up his hot shaft. “T-they don’t think of sucking cock as beautiful.” He panted and moaned louder as Harry moved faster and faster. Draco grabbed The Prat Who Lived’s head and viciously fucked his mouth until he came with a scream of “ _Harry_ ”, sweaty and satisfied.

  
 Harry sat back on his haunches, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and gently jerking himself beneath his underwear.

  
“I do.” He said with a smirk as Draco came down to join him, kissing him hard and replacing Harry’s hand with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this little bit of sweet son was good! 
> 
> If you want to make a fic request, drop an ask on my tumblr, @Azkaabanter!!
> 
> K BYEEE!!


End file.
